Percepción sensitiva
by Hevith de Zar
Summary: Si el conocimiento debe remitirse a las sensaciones y a la experiencia entonces la mente humana es igual a un papel en blanco que se va llenando de contenidos al contacto con las ideas innatas, como un acento a la experiencia sensible/KisaIta/Two-shot.
1. Percepción sensitiva I

Konnishiwa~~

En su momento una chica me dedico un KisIta y yo quisé devolverle el gesto con éste fice que de un shot se transformó en un Two- shot ^^u

La idea para escribirlo surgió cuando estaba (en ese entonces) en la clase de Filosofía, pareciéndome muy perfecta la idea de utilizar la percepción sensitiva para hablar de los sentimientos de Itachi, por que bueno, éste fic fue el primero de mí movimiento: "Itachi- coladito- por Kisame- kun" xD

Corregido y aumentado quiero compartirlo con ustedes, esperando que les guste y lleguen a leerlo hasta el final pese a que es demasiado larga la primera parte.

**Advertencias: **_Lemmon (como se me fue la lengua escribiendo tanto contenido quedo muy corto, además de que el lemmon no se me da muy bien y a veces hasta me da pereza escribirlo ¬¬)/leve OoC (y es que antes me pasaba por el arco del triunfo las personalidades, bueno, todavía lo hago ^^u)._

**Disclaimer: **Kisame ni Itachi me pertenecen, son propiedad absoluta de Masashi Kishimoto y éste es sólo un pequeño tributo de una devota fan a su magna obra:

* * *

**Percepción sensitiva I.**

No había sido demasiado tarde, para cuando pudo asimilar con certeza aquel fervoroso sentimiento, que repercutía progresivamente en lo más profundo de su alma, y esa no era la primera vez que era preso de ese tipo de emociones. Que le evocaban, a las amenas primaveras, durante las cuales, tuvo la satisfacción y la notable dicha de caminar a la par de una tersa y delicada mano femenina.

Pero si había algo en concreto por lo cual indagar, y que señalar, como un teorema totalmente diferente en todo esto, era el género en disputa del causante indirecto por el cual, sus días se vieron severamente ajetreados de un momento a otro. Debido a que un singular ostramiento le forzó a recabar- en un exhaustivo y meticuloso análisis- el factor de la razón regente que le tentó a desviarse de lo que pareciera ser algo alarmante e inaudito a primera vista.

No sabía expresar exactamente el dilema en cuestión, por el cual estaba metido hasta la médula de bochornosas escenas de sugestivos sueños y pensamientos totalmente contradictorios, que le inmiscuían enormemente a él; y no es que fuera precisamente el enigma del milenio por el cual tuviera que pasar noches enteras de desvelo. Hasta poder resolverlo, sino que, debía de tener por los menos una idea, un poco más clara, de cuan enserio iba todo esto, para así, estar enteramente convencido de que no estaba del todo mal, el simple hecho, de que decidiera proseguir tan o más instintivamente que ese sentimiento. En cuanto al problema revelado.

Sentimiento que llego a dominar gran parte de su vida en tan poco tiempo. Generando extrañas sensaciones en su cuerpo y en la hechura de su mente. Una vez que emanó de su marchito corazón. Con esa característica potencia que solo era capaz de concebir el amor en un joven de su- aún- tierna edad.

¿Admiración? ¿Consideración? ¿Fraternidad?

Había pensado en todas las posibilidades que le llegasen de imprevisto a la mente, pero ninguna parecía dejarle conforme, ó tan si quiera una pizca de convencimiento, y eso se debía a que por más evasivas que le buscase al dichoso planteamiento la realidad era que, aquellos títulos estaban extremadamente lejos de enunciar con todas sus letras la tentativa que le hacía virar- todo el tiempo- de forma cuidadosa, y discreta, sus rubíes hacía el rostro aquel de duras facciones y tonalidad enfermiza.

Ese mismo por el que nunca quedaba completamente conforme de delinear y vislumbrar a cada día que pasaba a su lado.

Así, más tarde que temprano lo fue asimilando, y una vez que pudo pronunciarlo dentro de su mente le pareció haberse sentido un poco más tranquilo, pareciendo dejar por un solo momento de cargar todo el peso que estaba acumulándose, en lo amplio de su espalda.

—…_yo… él me gusta _— Pensó tan propiamente que, pareciera que alguien le fuese a descubrir en el acto, si lo mencionaba relajadamente aun dentro de su mente.

Pero así era él, reservado e intachable a cada instante, sin importar que por dentro estuviese echo un martirio, ya que al final de cuentas no había pasado por _ANBU_ tan sólo por el uniforme, sino que era igual o más adiestrado que la gran mayoría de ellos, e incluso, más de lo que fueron sus superiores.

Porque él era el tipo de persona que obedecía sin debatir, sin tentarse siquiera un poco el corazón, sin miramientos, porque obedecer era todo lo que él conocía para poder ser un buen ninja. Igual que en su época dorada, cuando era libre y un hombre respetado por una buena proporción de sus allegados.

Sin embargo, y lo que muy pocos sabían del tema era que obedecer no era más que una especie de artimaña que sólo él sabía emplear con maestría- por riesgoso que esto fuera- con la única finalidad de colocar todas las piezas del tablero a su favor. Quizás un tipo de arte al final de cuentas.

Reconocerlo había sido el primer pasó, eso estaba declarado, pero lo siguiente, y un poco más importante que lo antes mencionado, era el hecho de qué es lo que deseaba hacer al respecto, ó mejor dicho, con palabras más determinantes: que tan lejos había considerado que procedería en cuanto al asunto.

Al principio, decidió que tomaría la ruta más fácil, la de "escape", pero tan pronto se había dado cuenta de que esto no funcionaba y que en el peor de los casos, sólo conseguía adentrarlo aun más a su mente- además de notar lo burdo e infantil de su optativa-, termino por optar por algo mas "apropiado" para hacerle frente a ese tipo de encrucijada, puesto que, no sólo por tratarse de un sentimiento que pudiera que llegara a ser algo absolutamente pasajero- a últimas fechas- le ameritaba menos importancia, de manera que, luego de pensarlo de forma más certera un par de veces decidió que debía de... confesarlo.

Sabía bien que lo que estaba decidiendo en el último minuto era algo un tanto extravagante. No era que fuese a retomar los acontecimientos amorosos de la Academia, que dejo pasar tan solo por ceder a los caprichos de su empedernido padre, por hacerle el más destacado de todos. Era más concretamente buscar la manera de resarcir algo que bien se podría cortar de raíz una vez resquebrajado desde su cimentación.

No era más un puberto en la edad de la punzada, y no era que se tratase de algo trascendental ni menos que eso, simplemente su altercado más evidente era que no podía mirarlo directamente a la cara, sin evitar sonrojarse notablemente por culpa de su blanquecina piel, misma que le delataba en el acto; y aunque fuera solo un poco, siempre tenía que terminar huyendo para que éste no lo notase. Previéndose que tampoco podía escucharle hablar tan cerca de él, sin estrecemecerse de los pies a la cabeza.

El susodicho ni señas daba de presentir lo que provocaba en su compañero, pero ¿Cuánto podía llegar a tardar en hacerlo?

Ya había sido sumo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, y cada cual aprendió de forma impertinente, y diferente-cual tipo de aprendizaje- a explorar en el "todo" del otro.

Eran muy pocas las palabras que llegaban a cruzar aleatoriamente a lo largo de cada día, pero era más que suficiente para que pudieran comprenderse, ya que la unión de ambos era tal que, podían llegar a entenderse aun en el silencio, como pocos llegarían a igualarles algún día.

Itachi se tomó sus reservas para el primer acercamiento: una misión más a la cual partirían a medio día, y en la cual, estaba decidido ha hablar de ello con Kisame, y todo habría estado bien de no ser que…

— Sasori acompáñales, después de todo, él es quien ocupara el puesto de Oroshimaru — profirió la neutral voz del poseedor del _rin´nengan__,_ durante la reunión de esa mañana.

— De acuerdo.

— No es necesario que él nos acompañe. Nosotros dos podemos apañárnosla bien estando solos — Esas fueron palabras que le habría gustado musitar, en el momento justo en el que los labios, que eran bellamente adornados por ese par de _piercings _metálicos, silenciaron tras dar su veredicto final, pero curiosamente tan imprudentes afirmaciones provenían del monstruosamente alto tiburón, de siniestros rasgos marinos.

— ¿Acaso no fui claro? — Inquirió desenfadadamente el cabecilla de la organización, sin levantar la voz más de lo suficiente para ser escuchado por los invocados. — Pueden ir de una vez.

Dicho esto último, sólo quedaron los restos de una espesa nube blanca, difuminándose por donde minutos antes se postraban el supuesto Dios de Amakegure y su ángel mensajero. Dando por enterada su retirada y su nula disposición por lidiar con las diferencias que sus vasallos enunciaban.

Los únicos presentes en la conferencia habían sido los elementales y el jefe marionetista. Aparte de ellos, no restaban más que los inmortales, quiénes se encontraban de cacería, para la recaudación de fondos, que tan bien se le daba administrar al ninja de la cascada. En su doble labor de colaborador dentro de Akatsuki.

Aparentemente no estarían de vuelta sino hasta después de una larga jornada de estancamiento dentro de territorios desconocidos. E igualmente era notable la inigualable ausencia del misterioso espía- de bizarra apariencia-: Zetsu, el cual era innegable no imaginar que se hallaría atado a su tediosa tarea, de recaudar información.

— Bien — Su prepotente mueca ventilaba su acerrada dentadura, mientras blandía en alto su espada, — Al parecer no tendremos problemas con esto, haré que ése chico acepte lo quiera así o no.

— ¡Daos prisa! — Ordenaba la áspera voz del encorvado hombre, que les había tomado la delantera. — No me gusta demorar ni hacer esperar a nadie.

— Je ¿A dónde crees que vas de chulo? Cuando ninguno de los dos te ha nombrado líder — Corría para seguirle muy de cerca, al momento de percatarse de su evidente lejanía. No muy dispuesto a acatar mandato alguno que no proviniera de Pain, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que las pupilas sangre observaban cuidadosamente toda su trayectoria.

Itachi odiaba admitirlo, sobre todo porque el ninja de la niebla se la pasaba fanfarroneando en todo momento, pero por vez primera, estaba de acuerdo en que la compañía del jefe marionetista estaba sobrando.

Durante la travesía, del sol raso atestiguando el firme paso del trío de ninjas renegados, se les vio caminando ininterrumpidamente por una desolada vereda de esmeraldas follajes. Custodiados por el acompasado graznido de las aves, que surcaban los cielos de la espesa zona. Dominada por una rebosante ringlera de arboledas pobladas de jugosos manzanos. Erigiéndose de entre frondosos pastizales, que cubrían perfectamente los cuerpos enteros de sus invasores, viéndoseles a cada cual, luchando muy a su personal manera, para poder hacerle frente al fastidioso deber de ser rodeados por la maleza.

Por su parte, el espadachín fue cortando habilidosamente con el filo de su espada el longitudinal pastizal, que si bien, no le estorbaba del todo, gracias a su extraordinaria altura, no por eso le dejaba de fastidiar que prolongará la lentitud del trayecto. Camino por el cual también pasaba tranquilamente, y sin hacer uso de un solo movimiento innecesario- pero llamativamente varios centímetros atrás de él- su secuaz. El cual observaba que igual o más campantemente que él, Sasori tan sólo doblegaba los arbustos con la fuerza equilibrada de su peso sobre el, sin que su apenas visible estatura se viese afectada por ello.

En una constante lucha por asumir el liderazgo, puesto que, mientras Kisame aprovechaba su lentitud para ir al frente del jorobado hombre, a éste solo le bastaba parar en seco sus pasos para fijar su taciturna mirada hacía alguna otra dirección, y cambiar tan pronto quisiera- y mejor le pareciera- el rumbo trazado. Dejando varios metros atrás a quiénes frente a sus ojos no eran más que un par de niños. De los cuales, el sentido de competitividad se acrecentaba en su ahora declarado rival. Ese que estaba tan empeñado en que la equidad prevaleciera ante la hostilidad que transpiraba por los poros el desgarbado ser artificial, sin notar una vez más que, su compañero estaba mucho más pensativo y distante de lo usual.

— _Será lo mejor _— Se repetía una y otra vez así mismo, dejando escapar la idea de hablar lo que tanto le estaba perturbando por dentro, a cada minuto que pasaba.

No era importante, lo sabía, pero una especie de nudo se apoderaba de su garganta, y una marejada de emociones se desbordaban con gran intensidad por todo su cuerpo, cada vez que reparaba en este hecho, sin dejarle más opción que decirlo ó seguir torturándose en el silencio, por causa directa de sus propios sentimientos.

Quizás entonces su necesidad era más ese desahogo personal, que tenía la obligación de expresar, en lugar de tener la vaga idea de anhelar cambiar ese título de "compañeros" al de "amantes", referencia que para ser precisos no había cruzado ni antes ni ahora por su mente — _Esto es agobiante_ — Se llevaba una mano a la frente, masajeándose la cien, a consecuencia de la punzada de dolor que le taladraba la cabeza.

Su mirada que había permanecido fija al suelo, y su mente que yacía ausente, no le permitieron darse por enterado de cuando fue que ambos cambiaron la ruta hacía la aldea de la roca; y le habían dejado fuera de vista.

Itachi permaneció quieto, mirando hacía todas direcciones, pero no cobro seña de ningún tipo sobre el malhumorado _shinobi_ de la arena y del sarcástico espadachín de la niebla.

No le sorprendía; a Sasori cumplir la misión le parecía algo que debía de ser llevado a cabo a la perfección y claro estaba, al pie de la letra, aludiendo sus inesperados cambios de dirección a la orden de traer con ellos hasta Akatsuki, a un tal Deidara de _jutsus_ explosivos, sin tener que armar líos con ninjas de la región. De modo que evitaba en todo momento ir hacía un combate seguro.

Entre tanto que, Kisame tan sólo demostraba no ser apto de trabajar con otro que no fuera el Uchiha.

— _Torpe Kisame _—El alba se estaba asomando por el horizonte, con tal brillo que sus pupilas se perdieron por un par de instantes en sus acinceladas tonalidades naranja. Tan despreocupado se encontraba que estaba olvidándose completamente que de no alcanzarlos pronto podrían dejarlo fuera de la misión, aunque claro, eso no le importaba en demasía, si recordaba que los tres tendrían que llegar al mismo punto en común.— Torpe — Se repetía, pero no era esta vez refiriéndose al legendario espadachín, sino más bien a él mismo. Tan torpe como para ir y enamorarse de él. — ¿Pero… cuando fue… qué…? — Lo comprendía, pero era totalmente diferente, esas emociones, no, no concordaban para nada con las que llego a sentir por sus contadas novias de la aldea.

Se sentía extrañamente incapaz de tomar la iniciativa, de poder verlo a la cara y aguantarle la mirada… se sentía débil, tan débil que ni siquiera podía reconocerse así mismo, y tal vez esto era porque está vez se trataba de un hombre y no de una mujer. Cosas equidistantes concretamente.

Amar no estaba en sus planes, ni siquiera sabía porqué fue a pasarle eso, pero…

— ¿Itachi? — Se giro en torno suyo, tan pronto escucho la aguardentosa voz a su espalda, y le vio ahí frente de él con varias interrogativas marcando su semblante, al igual que en él suyo, pero no dijo nada, permaneció estático, desviando su mirada de la suya. Descuidado movimiento del que se arrepintió minutos más tarde.

Su mirada se centro entonces en ese fornido pecho, que era a dónde su incompetente tamaño le permitía llegar del cuerpo opuesto. Atrapado una vez más en ese mar de nervios y la tormenta en el vaso de agua que le suponía tenerlo a escasos centímetros de él. Pensando en lo raro que se sentía a su lado.

— Vamos ¿Qué ocurre hombre? Date prisa — Sin una sola pizca de entendimiento en cuanto al mal que le provocaba al silencioso joven, tomó la pequeña mano de éste, y le llevo a marcha forzada hacía donde iba sin aceptar retrasos el jefe marionetista.

No notaba ni siquiera lo encendidas que se tornaban sus mejillas con el simple roce de su mano tirando de la suya, ni lo acelerado que palpitaba su corazón, que de no existir sonido en el mundo prevalecería únicamente el latir de ese órgano vital.

¿Perder o ganar? ¿Qué fundamento permanecía en todo esto?

_¡Debes decirlo…! ¡Debes decirlo…! ¡Debes decirlo…! ¡Debes…!_

Su mente le ordenaba hacerlo, más la voz se había escapado de su garganta, y no le garantizaba la debida potencia para decirlo.

— Yo… — Soltó inaudible, apenas en un susurro que el crujir de las ramas, agitadas por el viento, opacaron y perdieron en el tiempo, por lo que no le miro inmutarse, seguía caminando tan apresuradamente que incluso, no le importaron los tropezones que estuvieron asaltando al Uchiha a cada instante, sin que parará de caminar con paso decidido. Acción justificada en gran parte por sus notables deseos de no perder ante el marionetista. — Yo…— Prolifero con más fuerza acompañando su voz, pero lamentablemente fue ignorado de manera sorpresiva. — Kisame — Dijo firme. — ¡Kisame! — Y ya perdiendo la paciencia desistió del contacto. — ¡Basta! — Se negó a dar un paso más hacía al frente, con el alma en un hilo.

Al acontecer aquel arrebato, el aludido poso su mirada en el portador del_ sharingan_, viendo por primera vez una expresión que nunca antes se habría imaginado que sería apto de mostrar el implacable rostro del muchacho, mucho menos delante de él.

Duda era la palabra que definía dicha expresión, una duda que quemaba las entrañas de Itachi por decirlo todo de una buena vez por todas.

No era miedo, ni vergüenza, ni mucho menos los principios morales con los cuales fue inculcado desde infante los que le frenaban el habla, sino más bien, lo que vendría después de todo esto entre ellos dos, y aun así, las palabras surgieron por cuenta propia de sus labios.

— Escucha, yo… estoy enamorado de ti — Tan sencillo y preciso como lo dijo, sentía "ese" algo especial por él, que de negarlo sería un grave error y de seguir callándolo se vería todavía abordado por aquella sensación que hacía trizas su interior.

Espero algo, lo que fuera, le daba igual si se trataba de un puñetazo o alguna blasfemia. De cualquier forma solo tenía claro que quería saber que era lo que opinaba al respecto, pero no coexistió más que un súbito y sepulcral silencio entre ellos. El rostro de azulada tez, que en un principio mantuvo una mueca de sorpresa, por la altiva voz e inesperada reacción de éste, fue transformándose en una expresión seca y enajenada, que no revelaba más que su indiferencia en cuanto al tema.

— Me largo — Soltó escuetamente, convirtiéndose en lo último que le escucharía decir, antes de que éste echara a andar con o sin su compañía, a alcanzar al _shinobi_ de la arena.

A Kisame le había parecido un disparate, algo poco propio de un chico como Itachi; un tema al que no supo enfrentarse correctamente, y al cual, se le facilito darle la espalda, para escapar tan pronto sus piernas se lo permitieran. Similar al que huye de un compromiso nupcial que ha sido arreglado.

Simplemente no podía decir nada de un asunto que primeramente tenía que analizar, corroborar y luego decidir la forma en la que tendría que conciliar, sin embargo, algo se originó de forma casi espontánea, algo que él jamás se espero y que Itachi no planeo, sino que, fue un arranque que obligo al de cabellera azabache a retener a su compañero, jalando de su capa.

No iba a conformarse con eso, y tenía que detenerlo haciendo y diciendo cualquier cosa, todo para que ahora la duda de saber lo que pensaba no le matara los nervios.

— Espera — Murmuro por lo bajo, — acuéstate conmigo.

Apresurado, tal vez, y ambos lo habían concordado dentro de sus pensamientos.

Las pupilas del espadachín se clavaron en él, en cuanto fue capaz de girarse y verle con el rostro cabizbajo y las mejillas completamente rosadas. Ruborizado hasta las orejas, aun sujetándole con su mano un pequeño tramo de la capa.

Se sentía estremecer, sin atreverse a ver la forma con la que le miraba, pero las palabras estaban dichas, y de alguna forma esto más que ser un morbo deseo de consumar un acto carnal era más una petición para auto descubrirse así mismo y conocer la intensidad de sus propios sentimientos.

Nada en particular escondido que no fuera solamente eso.

— Dame una oportunidad de aclarar lo que siento — Sus dedos fueron aflojando el agarre, hasta que la oscura tela quedo totalmente plegada; — Solo eso —. Lentamente fue alzando la cabeza, para así, posar sus rubíes en la mirada inmaculada que estaba en shock por su confesión. Hasta que finalmente ambos se miraron mutuamente, sin emitir palabras.

— ¿Cuánto más planean hacerme esperar? — Rugió al fondo la voz de Sasori, cortando de tajo el contacto visual de los elementales. — No tienen remedio. Esta a punto de oscurecer, acamparemos hoy y continuaremos mañana — Ninguno dijo nada, tan sólo cuando el interlocutor dio por enterado sus planes se dedicaron a seguirle, cada cual a uno de sus costado. Silenciosos, sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, sin ánimos de retrasar o cuestionar nunca más sus decisiones.

Ahora había algo mucho más importante que eso y aquello era la proposición indecorosa que se atrevió a confesar la comadreja a su secuaz. Dando por hecho un extraordinario distanciamiento, tanto en su relación de equipo y de afectividad.

El impaciente hombre había inspeccionado lo suficientemente bien el área, para conducirlos hasta las profundidades de esa inmensa espesura, la cual, estaba siendo recubierta por las tinieblas a medida que sus pasos se alargaban.

Hasta vérseles llegar en donde un conjunto de rocas- que se desbordaron de una gigantesca montaña, formando una semi curva- les aportarían las bases de un poco más de seguridad. Siendo allí mismo donde hallarían finalmente su descanso; estableciéndose bajo el yugo de la luna menguante, que se equiparaba sobre el firmemente, repleta de constelaciones que destellaban con fuerza, atrayendo la atención de alguno de ellos de vez en cuando.

Sitio en donde escucharon el murmullo de la apacible naturaleza cobrando vida, por cada fibra de sus alrededores, que de estar desierto no significaba que todo careciera de existencia.

Todo era uno y uno era todo y ellos lo sabían, admirando la belleza de ese misterioso saber.

— Alguien tiene que vigilar — Hablo con bastante claridad, bajo la pañoleta negra que cubría gran parte de su cara, dando a entender que esa noche él no estaba ni disponible ni dispuesto a ejercer guardia.

— Lo haré yo — Se postulo el tiburón. Hablando con tal naturalidad que por un solo instante a Itachi le había parecido una mentira que se hubiese declarado al espadachín, y peor que eso, haberse atrevido a pedirle que tuvieran sexo.

Pero si había sucedido, y el ninja de la niebla quería aprovechar esa oportunidad, teniendo muy en cuenta- y a sabiendas- que lo que paso le quitaría el sueño durante toda la velada, y que lo mejor sería aprovecharlo para meditar un poco más a fondo las cosas. Sobre todo porque el Uchiha sería su compañero por siempre o eso estaba decidido hasta que alguno de los dos cayera en batalla.

Fue así que, escalando en breve la corteza del tronco del árbol más alto- y cercano- termino por acomodarse con _samehada_ al hombro, sobre una de sus resistentes ramas. Lugar en donde tenía el campo de visión total de ése oscuro y siniestro bosque a sus expensas.

Itachi había comprendido que lo que menos quería era estar cerca de él, y no iba a intentar nada más al respecto. Al parecer, tendría que olvidarlo, así como tenía que olvidarse de que las cosas retornarían a la normalidad aun cuando no volvieran a tocar el tema

Estaba arrepentido, lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que guiarse por sus impulsos era un punto totalmente descuidado que debía revertir, y todo parecía indicar que él tampoco podría dormir.

º

— _Itachi _— Inexorable e inaudito era una de las escasas veces en las que se le podía ver así a Kisame. Pensando en el portador de las míticas pupilas caleidoscópicas, el cual, se daba cita con ímpetu en uno de los pasadizos de su vida, y solo tenía que detenerse una milésima de segundo para asimilarlo y darse cuenta de tremendo lío que se había armado, sólo porque se le había declarado ¿Itachi?... y le había pedido hacer el amor el mismo ¿Itachi? — Debo estar alucinando — Murmuraba, agitando la cabeza lo suficiente para poder espabilarse.

Ya era de madrugada para ese entonces, y la fresca brisa que daba de lleno en su rostro le hizo cerrar momentáneamente los ojos, para nuevamente abrirlos, antes de que se dejase dominar por el cansancio y cediera al sueño.

— Eso es imposible… — Espeto en un suspiro, y sin siquiera saber la razón o el porqué, se vio tentado a virar sus ensombrecidas orbes blancas hacía donde yacía dormido su compañero.

Sentado apropiadamente- sin perder la compostura- sobre el frío pastizal repleto de silvestres florecillas color lila, recargando su cuerpo sobre una de esas incómodas y duras rocas erguidas a su espalda, pero que connotaba una expresividad de tal serenidad que hacía suponer que dormía entre laureles.

No podía negarlo, era un joven por demás apuesto, de rasgos finos y suaves, de piel fresca y blanca, sin marcas de algún tipo de impureza; y sedosa cabellera negra. Además de ser poseedor de unas pupilas verdaderamente cautivadoras, sin mencionar lo tentador de sus apetecibles labios color cereza.

Así como también era dueño de un cuerpo delicado y bien formado.

Tan bien parecido y educado era, que no parecía incomprensible ver que la mirada de hombres y mujeres se viesen tentadas a girarse descaradamente para admirarle, por lo que pensar que él- siendo totalmente opuesto a todos ellos- había despertado sin haberlo incitado o planeado, una leve llama de interés en alguien de su porte, le intrigaba. Realmente no sabía si sentirse halagado u ofendido.

— _¿Hacer el… con…Itachi…? _— Indiscutiblemente tenían que hablarlo, y eso era algo que sabía de ante mano. Las cosas no podían comenzar a desembocarse de su rumbo solo para darle la libre entrada a los estragos. Así que, tomando una prominente fuente de aire matinal, para llenar de una sola pieza sus pulmones, se hizo del valor suficiente para encararlo, y ponerle fin a tan bochornosa contrariedad.

Al descender del árbol- y acomodando a _samehada_ para aplacarla a su espalda- se acerco sigilosamente hacia donde ambos Akatsuki yacían dormitando, y se cercioro primeramente de que el jefe marionetista- quien curiosamente dormía de pie, al igual que un sonámbulo- realmente se encontrase adentrado hasta el quinto sueño. Teniendo que conformase con la duda de saber si lo estaba o no, ya que su estado era todo lo que le dejaba en respuesta.

A primera vista no había indicio alguno que demostrara lo contrario, pero no olvidaba que esos eran hábitos ninja al final de cuentas, esos mismos hábitos de los que no estaba cien por ciento seguro de que la comadreja estuviera ejerciendo el mismo uso, pero conociéndole apostaría lo que fuera a que solo estaba fingiendo su estado de somnolencia, y encaminándose de este modo hasta plantarse frente de él, y sin dar más rodeos a la trama, se dirigió a su persona. Asumiendo que el muchacho le escucharía atentamente.

— Ven conmigo— Musito bajo, — Necesitamos hablar — Sorpresivamente, tan pronto sus labios fueron sellados, los orbes rubíes se mostraron esplendorosos a sus ojos, y tan mecánicamente como le fue posible atendió a su llamado, poniéndose de pie. Algo que hizo ver al ninja de la niebla que a leguas le conocía, al igual que a la palma de su mano.

Al vislumbrar aquello, y sin inmutar ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo, el espadachín dio media vuelta, para así, conducirle a alguna parte lejos de allí. Donde consiguieran entablarse, sin que necesariamente Sasori tuviera que enterarse del "asuntillo" que le tenía relativamente agobiado, desde que le fue inmiscuido dentro de el, puesto que, si sus deducciones no fallaban, al igual que precedió con su secuaz, éste tampoco se encontraría en los dominios de Morfeo.

La mente del ninja de la Hoja dio un vuelco inesperado, jamás se habría imaginado que eso llegaría a pasar, no cuando paso de largo su proposición y se le había notado bastante ofendido.

¿Pero cómo no estarlo? Kisame jamás había dado pie a que se tomase ese tipo de confianzas desmesuradas.

Él tampoco lo entendía y no estaba muy seguro de querer razonarlo a esas alturas. Simplemente deseaba irse por las bases del conocimiento más erradicado y darse paso a lo desconocido por gracia propia de sus sentidos.

Después de todo, aquel que no percibía el todo con sus cinco sentidos no podría negar ni afirmar sus conocimientos, o eso era lo que estaba empeñado a demostrar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los elementales habían llegado cerca de donde nacía un arroyo, cuyo lugar se podía espetar a las escamosas pieles de un largo desfile de truchas destellar, del mismo modo que lo hacían los diamantes bajo el agua. Por fuerza ilusoria del brillo de la luna, llenando de una tenue y fervorosa luz blanca aquel prado desierto de maleza.

E Itachi había estado observando todo ese tiempo la amplia espalda de su compañero, para finalmente reencontrarse con el semblante de gruesas facciones, el cual, no mostraba más esa burlesca sonrisa que tanto le representaba, sino que, se le veía serio, pareciendo que estuviera preparándose para elegir las palabras adecuadas con las que daría inicio a la contienda.

— ¿A que diablos quieres llegar con todo esto Itachi- san?— Cuestiono escuetamente, sin un solo ápice de delicadeza en sus palabras. Tan insensible y directo como le había sido posible.

Bien, había decidido que lo hablaría, que no huiría de igual forma que lo hizo durante la cúspide del ocaso. Evento en el cual se hizo de oídos sordos para no aceptar su realidad, lo cual significaba que ya había decidió sabiamente que no era válido ignorar todo aquello que lo comprometiera, pero eso no quería decir que sería dócil, sobre todo porque ese no era su punto fuerte.

No era más un muchachito de dieciocho años al igual que él. Veintinueve años ya eran los que le respaldaban y no iba a caer tentado por esa androginia de la que estaba dotado el _shinobi_ de Konoha.

No, esa época en las que pudiera haber sido tentado por las delicias de la carne ya no le hacían perder la cordura con tanta accesibilidad.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

— ¡Yo pregunte primero!— Respondió enseguida. Ahora cuando todas las piezas del tablero estaban tendidas sobre la mesa no iba a permitirle que cambiara de juego.

— Todo esta dicho, no hay nada más que quiera agregar— Preciso y decidido hasta en los terrenos del amor. Ya le comenzaba a molestar que se mostrase tan engreídamente seguro, pero suponía que tenía gran parte de razón. No iba a ponerse a recitar algo que ya le había dejado más claro que el agua, y ahora solamente era turno suyo de ponerle un punto y aparte a todo ese embrollo.

Decisiones ¡Oh, benditas y mal logradas decisiones! Había pensado inequívocamente que todo iría cuesta arriba tras enfrentar la problematización como todo un hombre, pero lamentablemente se había metido hasta el cuello en una encrucijada sin alternativas.

No le gustaban los hombres, ni siquiera llegaba a fijarse en alguno, sin importar cuan presentable fuese su aspecto físico o superficial galanura; y tendría que haber respondido eso. Tan certero como: "los tíos no van conmigo". Igual de inquebrantable que Itachi defendía sus ideales, pero… estaba indeciso al tenerle de frente, tras no haberle mirado largo tiempo por gracia del incidente pasado, y sus ideas empezaban a flaquear. Lo cual indicaba que ¿Estaba comenzando a dudar…?

— _¿Pero que mierda estoy haciendo?_ — Se repetía mentalmente, desviando sus pupilas del hombre al que tenía delátenle suyo. No iba a permitirle que leyese la duda en sus ojos.

— ¿Y bien? — Cuestiono el Uchiha de pronto, ante su inquietante silencio, ese que aceleraba impresionantemente los latidos de su corazón, aun cuando no lo demostrase frente a sus ojos.

Tan "impecablemente" volvía a disfrazar sus emociones delante de otros.

Había algo, lo sabía, no importaba si quería negarlo, él era una parte suya. Ambos eran peculiarmente parecidos en varios aspectos que de no serlo jamás les habrían emparejado, pero ¿Aquello sería lo suficientemente importante para que cruzase la línea hacía otros horizontes...?

Tenía que pensarlo.

— ¿Qué más va a ser? — Soltó al acto, llamando poderosamente su atención. Manteniéndole pendiente de ese mismo hilo del que a duras penas se sujeto cuando se le declaro; — ¡No me gustan los hombres y no estoy planeando tirarme a uno!

… pareciera que mil agujas se interceptasen en su corazón… una realidad y quizás una absoluta verdad que le había caído encima, al igual que un balde de agua fría.

…había sido rechazado…

Le había parecido sumamente cruel la forma en la que el espadachín estaba llevando a cabo las cosas, pero era algo aparentemente normal, tomándose en cuenta que no todos los días alguien a quien creías haber conocido a fondo te confiesa y te involucra en aspectos que son llevados de una manera más que precipitada.

No le culpaba por ser descortés y altanero, Kisame no estaba obligado a corresponder a sus sentimientos, y… tan inexplicablemente como había sucedido, resintió un terrible vacío en su pecho, que se abrió camino en sus entrañas, simulando a un abismo que le estremeció tortuosamente. No estaba preparado para su rechazo ni para escuchar su respuesta, pero estaba satisfecho.

— _Ahora podré estar en paz _— Bufo en alternativa, para apaciguar la ruptura que sufrió su alma. Un vil sarcasmo rescatado de su desgracia, tristemente patético — Bien.

¿Eso había sido todo…?

No estaba esperando que reprochara, que se enfadara, ni mucho menos que se montará un drama, Itachi no era así. Apenas y era expresivo.

Muy pocas fueron las ocasiones en las que conversaban. Nada en especial que no tuviera que ver con las misiones, pero… ¿Qué lo aceptase así sin más? ¿Sin un mínimo de rencor o inmutación? ¿Totalmente deshumanizado, cómo un ser con cuerpo pero ciertamente carente de alma? Ya le estaba costando recordar cual había sido el tema a abordar.

Por ahora no podía creer que un par de horas atrás le había observado completamente pasmado por la visión de verle sonrojarse tan perceptiblemente, ¿Lo habría alucinado?, no, no había sido así. Realmente había observado sus blancas mejillas ruborizarse enormemente. Cobrando una tierna expresión de vulnerabilidad que debía admitir le hizo sentir una sensación extraña revolviendo su interior. Anhelando estrecharle entre sus brazos, y que quizás hubiese hecho de no ser que Sasori les interrumpió

Lucia frágil, al igual que un ser indefenso. Reteniéndole de la capa, y suplicando a gritos ahogados su cariño.

Simplemente cautivador.

— _¿Pero que diantres?_ — Trago en seco, sacudiendo nuevamente su cabeza; — _¡No puedo estar pensando en esto!_ — Esa era la segunda vez que se detenía a indagar de esa forma en su compañero, situación que había comenzado a preocuparle. Para fortuna suya aquel no fue capaz de denotarlo, y tal cual sucedía en las reuniones de la organización, cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho, Itachi pasó a retirarse a sus deberes. — _Ah _— Así, le miro caminar tan parsimonicamente de vuelta a donde habían abandonado al _shinobi_ de la arena.

— Aún así me permito decir que te encuentras equivocado — Inquirió el portador del _sharingan_ varios centímetros al frente.

— ¿Qué?

— No hay manera de que te adelantes a lo que tus sentidos no han demostrado, pero te sedo toda la palabra en cuanto a no planear acostarte con uno — Ladeo la cabeza, sólo un poco para verle de soslayo a lo largo de su declaración.

— ¿? — Sus orbes se ampliaron gradualmente con su infalible deducción, pero tan pronto cayo en la cuenta de a lo que realmente quería llegar con todo eso, soltó una pequeña risa de sorna. — Se a lo que quieres llegar Itachi- san, y no voy a caer en tú juego

— ¿Cuál juego? — Interrogo ignorando su acusación.

— No me gustan los hombres — Sentencio. — No importa si me acuesto contigo eso nunca cambiará.

— Pruébalo.

Esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, había caído en sus sucio juego de cualquier manera, y ahora mismo el rumbo de la discusión tenía que ser llevado por él nuevamente, y no más por el de pupilas rubí, claro estaba, si deseaba terminar con todo eso.

Se había enrojecido tenuemente. Hacerlo con él… tocar ese cuerpo tan preciado para los demás. Ese sueño inalcanzable para tantas personas que quedaron prendadas de su belleza. Explorar el sexo de otro hombre… ¿Solo para probar algo carente de valor e importancia?

Daba igual, le había retado y se lo iba a demostrar, sin importar cuan lejos tuviera que llegar para hacerlo. Todo porque ya estaba cansado de sus palabrerías.

Y su cuerpo poseído por una ceguera irrefrenable, amordazando sus sentidos, le indujeron a tomarle con rudeza del brazo, y arrojarlo de cara al suelo.

Una malévola acción que llevo a cabo tan ágilmente que, para cuando Itachi se dio cuenta de ello, ya estaba atrapado bajo su imponente figura.

— ¿Qué… estás haciendo? — Cuestiono, intentando salir de su aprehensión, pero éste se hizo de sus muñecas con tal fuerza que le retuvo contra su voluntad, apegándolo al suelo.

— Voy a demostrártelo — Reveló, llevando una de sus manos hacía la empuñadura de _samehada,_ y blandiendo su espada de está forma, desgarró con el escamoso filo de dicha arma la tela de la capa, junto a la camiseta negra que cubrían el abdomen de su compañero. Dejando de está atroz manera su blanca espalda al descubierto, y a un incrédulo Itachi totalmente enmudecido.

Lo había pensado, le haría suyo, si, pero eso no quería decir que sería gentil, sobre todo porque era un hombre a quien iba a poseer y no le parecía que el trato debiera de ser el mismo, no podía concebirlo, además de aguardar de forma incierta a que Itachi desistiera de su firme idea de que el conocimiento era otorgado por lo que captasen los sentidos.

— Entonces hazlo…— Respondió bajo. Kisame no pudo verlo porque Itachi estaba apresado bajo su cuerpo, dándole la espalda forzadamente, pero pudo sentir que le había destrozado en alguna parte de su corazón.

Más no titubeo, ni siquiera se sintió arrepentido de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿No había sido él quien lo quiso así? Entonces pensó que debía de aceptar todo lo que hiciera con su cuerpo.

Lentamente beso su espalda, probando de esa tersa piel blanca que se estremeció, tan pronto le pudo sentir lamiendo cada minúscula parte de su piel, sensación que le provoco arquearse levemente y soltar un vago suspiro, que se coló por los oídos de su captor, quien no perdió oportunidad de estimular sus suaves pezones con las manos. Los cuales se habían endurecido por la fría caricia del viento.

Itachi levanto por inercia sólo un poco las caderas, rozando con ello la entrepierna del tiburón, el cual, tomándolo como una provocación por parte suya, restregó su sexo contra él, para masturbarse. Desabotonando el pantalón de la comadreja para intentar despojarle de la molesta prenda. Mientras lamia con lascivia el lóbulo de su oreja. Consiguiendo intimidar a su victima, el cual, presuroso, detuvo sus manos para que no le quitase los pantalones.

— Espera.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No querías que te follara? — Interrogo divertido de ver que la tonalidad de sus mejillas se teñían de un carmín intenso, y la entonación de su voz sonaba un poco angustiada. Algo que solo le excitaba más y más.

Tenía un poco de vergüenza, debía de admitirlo, y no por el simple hecho de no ser virgen quería decir que fuera un desvergonzado, sobre todo cuando ahora se encontraba a punto de entregarle su cuerpo a un hombre, el que sería el primero en su vida y quizás el último, pero que para él no se trataba de cualquier hombre, sino de Kisame, de quien desafortunadamente se hallaba completamente enamorado.

En sus fantasías. Delirando dentro de esos húmedos sueños que le inducían a masturbarse pensando en él, todo era totalmente diferente, no era para nada parecido a como se estaban originando las cosas. Situación donde el espadachín le estaba desnudando lo más presurosamente posible, cual bestia saciando sus instintos carnales.

¿Pero cómo detenerlo, cuándo él mismo le había orillado a ceder a sus provocaciones?

Tampoco podía pedirle que fuera noble por ser esa la primera vez en la que mantendría contacto con alguien de su mismo sexo. Cuando no prevalecía el más mínimo sentimiento de aquel destinado para él.

Así que, retomando por brusca y dolorosa que fuera su realidad, soltó las grandes y recias manos de su secuaz, permitiéndole bajarle el pantalón, ajustando a ello su opaco bóxer. Dejando a la vista del ninja de la niebla las torneadas y largas piernas que jamás se habría imaginado vislumbrar, ni mucho menos poder tocar. Dejándole algo embelesado, al admirar su perfecto y redondo trasero, que ligeramente levantado le estaba excitando a tope, tanto que sus pupilas le visualizaron minuciosamente, de igual modo que un depravado analizando el festín que devoraría en cuestión de minutos.

Puesto que, ese cuerpo era verdaderamente majestuoso, no tenía que pensarlo demasiado para suponer que era lo más incitante y bello que había visto a lo largo de su infinito listado de encuentros ocasionales, con mujeres que para nada competían con ese cuerpo que le hervía la sangre, y había comenzado a despertar su miembro instintivamente.

Y aun careciendo de los atributos que adoraba hacer suyos de las féminas, la desnudez de Itachi era incomparable.

No podía creerlo, pero estaba ya deseoso de él. Observándolo notablemente ansioso por tocarlo, y sin perder un segundo más, acaricio con la yema de sus dedos las firmes nalgas que yacían tibias.

Apretándoles y aproximándose en su recorrido peligrosamente hasta esa cálida y estrecha entrada que contorneo paseando sus dedos sobre ella, arrancándole en el acto sonoros suspiros a su compañero, el cual, sintió repentinamente la húmeda lengua del tiburón lamiendo su ano, quien, separando sus nalgas, se daba paso entre ellas. Haciendo palpitar de placer aquella zona de su cuerpo.

E Itachi jadeaba cada vez más alto, cuando amenazaba con introducir su inquietante lengua en su virginal cavidad anal. Aferrándose a la hierba sobre la que yacía su cuerpo desnudo.

Ahhh… mmm… ah.

No podía negar lo mucho que estaba gustándole, y Kisame estaba llevando a cabo una gran labor lamiendo su ano. Esa pequeña y rosada entrada que masajeo con la lengua, y que también lubricaba superficialmente con su saliva.

— ¿Realmente lo estas disfrutando? — Una de sus manos apreso el pene del perdido azabache, el cual no pudo notarlo, hasta el momento en que este comenzó a frotarlo de arriba hacia abajo, con tal habilidad que sus gemidos estaban fuera de control, al igual que su extraviada lucidez.

Sufrir de dos asaltos consecutivos de ese tipo ya era una gran delicia como para poder negarlo, y avergonzado, no se digno a contestar a lo que aquel preguntaba con afán de retroalimentar su ego.

Pero no importaba si no lo mencionaba, Kisame lo sabía y con eso le bastaba, así que, brindando un poco de presión en la punta de su miembro le impartió de una polifacética diversidad de exquisitas sensaciones que variaban en cuanto a intensidad y táctica, un goce único y completamente nuevo; ni siquiera él que lo había realizado por acción propia de su mano había sido capaz de dar con la parte exacta que le enloquecía, ni darse las debidas atenciones que tanto le hacían falta.

Viéndose paulatinamente con su miembro completamente erguido, el cual se había endurecido y necesitaba de sus caricias para liberar toda la libido que había estado acumulándose en su cuerpo por estar con él, por sentir su fornido cuerpo sobre él suyo, dominándole, derritiendo cada recóndito de su piel con sus manos y lengua.

Ahh...mmmhh...

Haciéndole sentir completamente dichoso de sumirse a sus caprichos.

Ahhh...

La mano del espadachín estaba estrujando deliciosamente su falo, provocando con ello que se revolviera bajo su cuerpo, pero éste, que le estaba sujetando por la cintura, le impedía escapar e interferir, sobre todo cuando ya estaba a punto de correrse en su mano.

Y dando una última sacudida a ese pedazo de carne caliente e hinchado, Itachi termino eyaculando, y bañando con su espeso semen la pálida mano del culpable de haberse llevado con ello sus últimas fuerzas, y dejándose caer sobre la hierba, tan sólo se le escucho jadear pausadamente, sin un ánimo por levantarse.

Esa había sido la primera vez que se venía con tal intensidad, que decir que lo había disfrutado enormemente era poco.

— Que rápido te has corrido — Musito su espectador, con una sonrisa de sorna. — Bueno, ahora me toca a mí — E inesperadamente le giro, para ver de frente esos orbes rubíes que condolían aun por el goce recibido. Resaltando con creces por el suave rubor que recubría sus mejillas, excitándolo bestialmente con la añorada visión de penetrarlo y hacerlo gritar de placer su nombre una y otra vez.

De manera que percibió que su propio miembro estaba más que erecto, tan solo por contemplar la frágil entrada que desfloraría en breves instantes.

El portador del _sharingan_ observo que éste se colaba entre sus piernas. Exponiendo su hinchado pene a la vista de cualquiera, tras descender las prendas que sofocaban ese músculo de su cuerpo que se mantenía rígido.

Sus piernas se encontraban bastante separadas, y ya sabía que era lo que venía a continuación. Algo que estaba esperando y deseando, por lo que no objeto nada, aun cuando las pupilas del tiburón develaban un brillo aterrador. Uno que le hizo suponer que se debía a que Kisame estaba pensando que estaría planeando echarse para atrás. Lo cual acertó, y vio demostrado cuando le sujeto con fuerza de las muñecas, y le mantuvo apegado al pasto.

¿Pero cómo huir? Cuando ya no le cabía la menor duda de que lo amaba, y que ser tomado por él le haría infinitamente feliz, pese a que a él solo le restará la satisfacción de dominarlo.

No, no le importaba e iba a conformarse con ser suyo esa noche, porque sólo le bastaba comprobar si estar en ese aspecto con el espadachín le haría sentir bien… y la respuesta parecía ser que tornaría positiva.

En el último minuto, y sin que se lo esperase, Itachi se libero de sus manos y rodeando emotivamente su cuello se fundió con él en un profundo beso que no tuvo siquiera tiempo de responder a tiempo Kisame, porque tan pronto Itachi lo había hecho, separo sus finos labios de los suyos.

— Ahora sé que es lo que siento — Susurro en un suspiro cerca de su oreja. Dejándole por un momento con varios dejos de duda perturbando su mente. Vislumbrando el rostro del Uchiha, con las mejillas sorpresivamente enardecidas, cerrando sus ojos y esperando a ser penetrado. Con su corazón latiendo de algo diferente a sus anteriores corazonadas, y eso era la emoción y adrenalina que corroía a su cuerpo entero tan solo por estar a su lado, de una forma muy distinta a las otras.

Porque esa unión era su felicidad…

Una vez que le penetro, el ninja de la niebla comenzó a embestirle salvajemente. Entrando y saliendo de su interior en un vaivén que arrebato una oleada de gemidos a Itachi, el cual se aferro a él con suma fuerza, de solo sentirle dentro tan atrozmente.

— Aaaagggh… que… estrecho… eres…— Jadeo Kisame, al sentir como las contracciones que provocaba su invasión apretaban paradisíacamente su falo, el cual fue incrementando su apogeo.

— ¡Ki… same!— Gritaba, sintiendo que ese hinchado miembro desgarraba su interior sin la menor sutileza, una tortura que se fue transformando en una adicción en cuanto daba con ímpetu contra su zona más erógena.

Abrazándole, jadeando y gimiendo incontrolablemente, mientras el tiburón le tomaba por la cadera con ambas manos para así hundirse más en su interior.

Con sus cuerpos en contacto directo.

Sofocándose por el calor, y esas sensaciones, una tras otra haciéndoles sufrir espasmos de puro y verdadero placer pasional, con aquellas poderosas embestidas que nublaron sus sentidos al punto de que juntos perdieron la noción del tiempo y de las cosas.

Algo especial que definitivamente recordarían como la mejor experiencia de sus vidas. Porque el espadachín no encontraría amante igual que le provocase tanta locura y desenfreno, mientras que Itachi aprendería que hacer el amor con quien uno ama es lo más hermoso de todo.

Y tras una estocada final, Kisame se vino dentro de Itachi, en una cálida corriente que lleno de satisfacción a ambos ninjas.

El espadachín respiro profundo, recobrando la serenidad, al ver que Itachi estaba sumamente exhausto, y qué dejando de sujetarle estaba dispuesto a descansar para recargar fuerzas, así pues, saliendo de su interior con delicadeza, se puso en pie, contemplando lo que había hecho, ó mejor dicho, concibiendo el cuerpo del delito que le cegó al punto de que termino- sin haberlo imaginado- cumpliendo los caprichos de un niño, que ahora mismo dormía tranquilamente.

Se acomodo la ropa, sin pensar, tan sólo moviendo sus manos para abotonar su pantalón y cubrirse del frío, observando en el peor de los casos que estaba asomándose el sol por el horizonte ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado sin que lo notase? No podía creerlo, pero así había sido, y ya nada lo podía revertir.

— _Maldita sea _— Maldecía mentalmente, por ser capaz de dejarse llevar por sus instintos en lugar de la razón, pero no podía negarlo, lo había disfrutado y la culpa de saberlo le mataba. Jamás lo había planeado.

"ahora sé que es lo que siento"

Las palabras de Itachi se estaban repitiendo en su mente, saturándole de él, de su esencia, de ese delicado cuerpo que tomó y del que se sació… de su abrazo… de ese beso que nunca previó… y que…

— _Sus labios _—Ese beso que inexplicablemente despertó su interés, y que hubiese querido probar un poco más. — _¡¿Pero qué…? _— tan pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, devolvió sus inmaculadas pupilas al cuerpo de Itachi, al cual cubrió con su capa una vez se saco de encima.

El hecho de que fuera un hombre no quería decir que no fuera a ser amable con él para que no pescase un resfriado, ó con eso intento engañarse ante la ternura que le daba verlo sumamente frágil.

º

— ¡¿Cuánto más planeaban hacerme esperar? — Rugió Sasori, intentando atravesar con su aguijón a ambos Akatsuki, de no ser que el espadachín le detuvo interceptando su espada.

— De cualquier forma ya estamos aquí — Inquirió Kisame; — Se más cuidadoso con lo que apuntas porque no voy a contenerme la próxima vez, y te hare trizas con mi _samehada_ — Revelo, acomodando su espada dentro de su funda, en el instante en el que el jefe marionetista contrajo su arma al interior de su capa, tan sólo avizorándole dedicarle una mirada llena de rencor antes de avanzar.

— Más vale que no me hagan perder más tiempo — Sentenció.

— ¡Joder! — Y virando sólo un poco sus pupilas para ver el rostro de su compañero- el cual no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que habían retornado- sintió un poco de incomodidad. Sólo recordaba haberle esperado hasta que despertase, y entregarle su capa, al haber hecho trizas su ropa superior, no teniendo más remedio que andar con su holgada camiseta. Observando que este caminaba dificultosamente a lo largo del trayecto. — _Quizás sea culpa mía _— Recordaba lo rudo que le había embestido, pero no pudo evitarlo, había estado realmente excitado y no pudo contenerse más, no cuando le tenía con las piernas abiertas y con esa provocativa mirada posada sobre la suya… pero eso era algo que pasaría y lo sabía, por el momento se preguntaba si acaso Itachi había decidido hacer a un lado sus sentimientos por él.

"ahora sé que es lo que siento"

— _¿Qué es lo que quiso decir realmente con eso?_ — Se cuestionaba una y otra vez, — _¿Será que…? _— Y entonces se petrifico; — _¿Por qué me importa tanto si aun le gusto o no? Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, quería que lo follara y lo hice, eso es todo._

— He estado esperando para escucharlo — Soltó de pronto, postulándose delante del espadachín.

— ¿El qué?

— ¿Aun puedes decir lo mismo? — Kisame no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado para darse cuenta de que era lo que su secuaz esperaba escuchar. Y para su entera sorpresa no pudo decir ni una sola palabra a favor ni en contra.

Naturalmente lo había estado pensando mientras Itachi dormía. Pensaba en lo bien que se había sentido a su lado, hablando sexualmente desearía tener más encuentros de ese tipo con él, pero… en el amor…

Ese beso.

Sin duda le había cautivado y robado el corazón.

— ¿Y bien? — No sabía porqué lo estaba preguntando, si claramente se había dado cuenta de que el tiburón sólo obtuvo placer de su entrega, pero deseaba con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora que sus corazones se sincronizasen del mismo modo que sus cuerpos.

— En realidad yo…

— ¡Daos prisa de una maldita vez! — Gritaba el marionetista, contemplándoles desde la lejanía. Rompiendo con ello con todas las ideas del espadachín.

— Sabes bien cual es mí respuesta — Se apresuro a decir, antes de adelantarse completamente sonrojado, intentando no aceptar ese sentimiento que estaba descubriendo.

Después de todo tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para hablarlo, y para que pusiera en claro sus ideas.

* * *

Esta fue la primera parte, y al leerlo se habrán dado cuenta de que Itachi quedo súper-mega-ultra- uke, pero no pude evitarlo, muy a pesar de eso siempre quise escribir algo de los elementales (así los llamo yo) junto a Sasori, y tras descubrir que hicieron una misión juntos no pude evitar pervertir la idea x3 jejejeje

Estoy escribiendo otro Two- shot en el que Sasori participará con ellos dentro de su marioneta Hiruko (¿?) como en este fic, e intentaré darle más participación con Kisame.

Bueno, yo espero que les haya gustado muy a pesar de que la historia no diga mucho en sí, en fin, hasta la otra, ja ne~~


	2. Percepción sensitiva II

**Advertencias: **Un brevísimo spoiler.

**Disclaimer: **Kisame ni Itachi me pertenecen, son propiedad absoluta de Masashi Kishimoto y éste es sólo un pequeño tributo de una devota fan a su magna obra:

* * *

**Percepción sensitiva II.**

Sus caricias, frías y hoscas al contacto.

Ese calor asfixiante apoderándose de su cuerpo entero cuando le envolvió inquisitivamente hacía ya, un par de horas antes; un cálido cobijo involuntario que tanto deseo.

Aquella esencia. Su semilla vertida en su interior, y ahora mismo…

Su capa, esa fina tela negra bordada de nubes rojas, cuya prenda era el distintivo que portaba de la organización, y la cual recibió a manera de incentivo por aceptar la desmedida brutalidad de su colega sin ejercer queja alguna. Yaciendo impregnada del aroma que tanto caracterizaba al tiburón. Un olor similar a las aguas salinas que evocaban a una brisa fresca bajo el cielo templado de la aldea oculta de la niebla.

Inhaló profundo de ella- con ayuda del cuello alto que cubría perfectamente su mentón- una fragancia silvestre que se entremezclaba con el varonil sudor que los esfuerzos físicos le inducían a transpirar.

Una agradable, y discreta aspirada que dió a su prenda perfumada cuando ocultaba la parte baja de su cara en la profundidad de tan holgada tela. Revelando las desproporcionalidades que los diferenciaban por mucho a ambos.

Con una sensibilidad en sus caderas que fueron el recuerdo de sus brutales arremetidas, y más que eso, los restos del éxtasis alcanzado en conjunción suya. Con Kisame, aquel que le robo el corazón sin siquiera mover ni un solo dedo para hacerlo; de aquel que sólo pudo comprender que de seguir amándolo caería en una grave equivocación.

No había sido demasiado tarde para cuando pudo asimilar sus sentimientos, ni muy tardíamente para haberse permitido llegar tan lejos y decidir acostarse con él, pero irremediablemente ya era lo suficientemente tarde para intentar pasar página y fingir que no había sucedido nada.

Una vez que su compañero se alejo de él consiguió asimilarlo completamente, y desafortunadamente el momento de olvidar y dejar a un lado sus sentimientos había llegado.

Se dijo así mismo que lo intentaría, que llegaría lo más lejos que le fuera posible con el espadachín, y que en el peor de los casos no iba a involucrar más afecto y apreciación del que ya coexistía, una rotunda y absoluta mentira, puesto que, su corazón estaba hecho añicos, y la culpa, tanto la decepción resquebrajaron cada parte de su alma al igual que un cántaro que se rompe al contacto con el duro suelo. Y aun cuando su máscara de la mentira mostrasé a un ser incapaz de inmutarse, e insensible al tacto humano, la única verdad era que su corazón latía rítmicamente con el dulce recuerdo de entregarse en cuerpo y alma a aquel hombre que había determinado- desde un principio, y antes de seguirle el juego- no tener ni un mínimo de interés en caer tentado por un deseo infundado por la carne.

Quizás si había herido su corazón; por lo firmes y decididas que fueron sus palabras, pero eso era algo que previa venírsele encima como una ráfaga de viento imparable.

Se inmovilizo momentáneamente, pero tan pronto observo que sus secuaces se encontraban ya bastante alejados, y apenas visibles a su campo visual, apresuro el paso para no retardar aun más la misión que para el final de día debía de estar completada.

Era imposible que las cosas fueran igual que antes, pero también era imposible no plantarle cara a las circunstancias. Dejarse llevar de la misma forma que una hoja seca de otoño fue su decisión, no insistiría, pero tampoco se arrepentiría de lo que ambos hubieron consumado.

Las cosas curiosamente iban en diferente trayectoria para el ninja de la niebla para cuando se habían infiltrado en la aldea oculta de la roca. No podía dejar de darle vueltas al mismo asunto por más que evadiese el tema, sencillamente su mirada siempre buscaba por el rabillo del ojo ver el implacable semblante del silencioso joven, ese que no había intentado por ningún motivo entablarse con él, a no ser que fuera algo realmente necesario.

Lo había dudado, por un solo segundo ante la cuestión implantada por el Uchiha, Kisame retuvo un pequeño y efímero instante de titubeo.

"quizás tengas razón"

Habría resuelto a su pregunta de no ser que la rasposa voz del jefe marionetista perturbo la apacible faena de la conversación, y bloqueo sus ideas, forzándole a articular palabras que en nada correspondían con lo que había comenzado a sentir. Algo minúsculo, apenas perceptible y borroso. Ese beso era la respuesta al enigma y los labios color cereza eran los que siempre atraían su totalitaria atención, recordándole lo bien que se sintió a su lado, e igualmente profundizo en aquella mirada llena de cariño desvivido- que profeso su colega para él- algo que nunca en vida se habría esperado de nadie, no con su actual condición de criminal, a partir de su voluntaria huída de la aldea oculta de la niebla, ni mucho menos proveniendo de la persona menos insospechada: Uchiha Itachi.

Un templo Budista era el lugar dentro del cual se ubicaba el ninja de la roca de nombre Deidara. No había apellido que adjudicara la procedencia de sus raíces familiares, más que el imprescindible sobrenombre de "artista de jutsus explosivos." Y era destacable mencionarle por "artista" debido en parte a que la gran mayoría de sus allegados hablaban satisfactoriamente a su alrededor, tras haberse convertido en un hombre digno de respetarse por sus logros alcanzados. Convirtiéndose en todo un shinobi de la roca.

Sin embargo, también las malas voces especulaban de él malintencionadamente. Difamándole por transformarse en un tipejo que había perdido la cordura a causa de su afanada labor por llevar a la cúspide vanagloriada esa corriente filosófica, que sólo él era capaz de alabar y de comprender. Admirándole afanozamente y calificándole de fuente innovadora del mundo del arte, dentro del cual, aquellos nombres inmortales habían sembrado sus ideales a lo largo de la historia.

Él era un obsesivo renuente de un arte fraudulento y poco trascendental. Del que referencias cedidas por labios de Pain- por mera gracia del arduo trabajo de Zetsu- advirtieron de la ceguera que corrompió al joven de finas facciones, al punto de llegar a utilizar un jutsu prohibido para completar su férrea creencia.

Algo que fue poco intimidante, claro estaba, comparado con la carga emocional que suponía para el portador del _sharingan_ tener que vivir con la muerte de su clan entero a cuestas. El atentado contra un importante señor feudal de su propia aldea para Kisame, y el asesinato que tiempo atrás llevo a terribles días de tempestuosa labor a Sunagakure, al perder a su Kazekage a manos de Akasuna no Sasori.

Tres hombres que eran una talla grande para un simple niñato como el rubio de mirada vivaz y celeste que ejercía de terrorista.

— Así que, es aquí donde se refugia el muchachito ¿Eh?

— Más vale que sean prudentes — Amenazo mordazmente el impaciente hombre de apariencia madura, dando por sentado su hartazgo e inequidad con referencia a acoplarse a ellos en los abyetos eventos sistematizados por la organización. Mientras daba un paso hacia al frente, ante la mirada atenta de sus acompañantes — No aceptaré ni un solo retraso más ¿Comprendieron?

— Eh, tranquilo que nosotros también somos parte de esta misión — Declaraba con entonación desenfadada el tiburón — Démonos prisa y pongámosle fin a todo esto ¿Les parece? — Añadió ;— Yo también me estoy purgando de esta misión — Y finalizo con una de sus obligatorias sonrisas de sorna, esas que regularmente empleaba de manera desafiante, pero que por ocasión exclusiva esbozaba sin afán de dar inicio a una contienda innecesaria.

Observado en todo momento por los orbes rubíes que tomaron la parte final de su decreto muy apecho. Interpretando que Kisame declaro aquello con la única finalidad de lastimarle.

Sin más el jefe marionetista fue el primero en adentrarse al monumental resinto de abstractas y bien esculpidas dimensiones. Erigidas en la localidad menos concurrida de la aldea, y en la cual, pasaron casi desapercibidos por la seguridad de la roca.

Acto seguido el dúo confabulado por los elementales avanzo a paso lento a cada uno de sus costados.

Dadas las circunstancias los tres _shinobis_ renegados interceptaron en una de sus cotidianas labores al artista crea bombas, denominado Deidara.

Un sujeto que en apariencia podría pasar fácilmente por mujer, debido a su aspecto que rayaba en lo afeminado. Luciendo una apariencia ciertamente mucho más andrógina que la del portador del _sharingan_, pero que sacaba inmediatamente de su error a todo aquel que escuchasé el varonil tono de su voz, y conociera el duro carácter con el que hacía frente tanto amigos y enemigos. Todo dependiendo de la forma con la que la gente solía hacer mofa de su obra.

En un principio lo que pudo haber sido una brevísima e inconsistente charla con el rubio- a causa de sus altivos divagues descriptivos en cuanto a su arte- se fue desbocando de su curso. Hasta el instante en el que fue prácticamente necesario que Itachi interviniera, proponiendo una interesante y satisfactoria propuesta para ambas partes.

Deidara, quien, haciendo evidente que la invitación que le hubieron tendido a nombre del cabecilla supremo de la temible- e imponente nube roja- en un ademán de reconocimiento a causa de las grandes expectativas que sembró en las ambiciones de Pain; hacía su innegable desempeño como ninja, no terminaron de convencerlo del todo. Encontrándose mucho más concentrado y empeñado en difundir su arte por todo el mundo, en lugar de mostrarse interesado en unirse a una bandada de delincuentes reclutados de todas, y cada una de las naciones _shinobi_.

Sorpresivamente Itachi actuó adecuadamente, ofreciéndole una propuesta que se valdría de la toma de decisión por medio de un combate entre él y el joven artista, para así, decidir el destino por el que sería regido el arduo trabajo con el que alimento sus habilidades ninja, hasta transformarles en ése arte que le convirtió en el _shinobi_ de élite que era. Reconocido y admirado por sus semejantes en la aldea oculta entre las rocas.

Para veneplacito de los miembros de la nube roja fue mucho más apresurada la respuesta del artísta a comparación del fin que se le dió al combate.

Lapso durante el cual, la inevitable ventaja que tenía el _genjutsu_ de alto calibre contra la arcilla explosiva se espeto ante los ojos de los acompañantes de Itachi. Los cuales tenían la certera sospecha de a dónde sería conducida la contienda desde un principio. Cuando hasta el momento no habían conocido a oponente capaz de derrotar el arma biológica que, el menor de entre los dos Akatsuki, había heredado de sus raíces sanguíneas. Haicéndose de una llave que le abriría las puertas al mundo de las incontables guerras que tanto llego a repudiar en su momento, y por las cuales se mantenían de pie para enfrentar, pese a que dejara la verdadera felicidad atrás.

Al verle, todo había ido demasiado rápido para las pupilas del ninja de la niebla. Concibiendo sin un solo dejo de sorpresa que el rubio había caído prácticamente en su propia trampa, bajo la eficacia del impecable ataque con el que Itachi le derroto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Consiguiendo hacerse del triunfo esperado. Otorgándoles así, la victoria a los vasallos de la peligrosa asociación de criminales de rango S.

Una elegante conquista que en resumidas cuentas llego a dejarles sin palabras.

Claro estaba, nada comparado con la sorpresa que le ocasionó a Kisame la primera vez que ejecuto una misión en su compañía, y conoció el impactante talento que poseía para matar. Un sublime potencial digno de alabarse, y con el cual, tenía la versatibilidad de evitar mancharse las manos con la espesa sangre que destilaba la bajeza de sus oponentes.

Indescriptible.

Sencillamente le había parecido algo sumamente atractivo, y no podía negarse así mismo que la espectacular entrada que efectúo- al emerger parsimonialmente de entre el destrozado muro; de sagradas deidades esculpidas en oro, y que adornaban en su totalidad el sacro y espiritual aposento, donde la luz se colaba simulando a un naciente fulgor, que anunciaba la llegada de un eminente ser ascendiendo de los cielos- le arrebato el aliento.

Definitivamente ese casto beso le había parecido ser la clave para darle el último empuje a sus sentimientos, y ver con mucha más sencillez la verdadera belleza que se albergaba en Itachi. La cual no había llegado a conocer sino hasta que se le declaro, y se le entrego en cuerpo y alma.

Medio del que se valió el chico para expresarle- como ninguna palabra podría hacerlo- el amor que sentía por él.

No párpadeo, ni siquiera podía sentir el suelo que yacía bajo sus pies. No en ese instante, no cuando lo único que ocupaba su mente era el hombre delante de él. Mostrando aquellos inescrutables orbes carmesí que pudo escudriñar del mismo modo que un libro abierto la noche anterior, opotunidad que nadie tendría la fortuna de que se le fuera concedida.

Esa tarde Kisame pudo sentir que aquel órgano vital que parecía haber perdido la vivacidad- adjunto al latir acompasado de sus corazonadas- retomaba su función varios años olvidados.

Y en el justo momento en el que caía en la cuenta de lo que su secuaz estaba provocando en sus emociones agitó aterrado, y solo un poco su cabeza, para despejar el enjambre de ideas que le habían abrumado. Ladeando la vista hacia otra parte lejos de él, y por asombroso que fuera sus pupilas fueron atraídas por una especie de imán, el cual le condujo consecutivamente al semblante estupefacto del _shinobi_ derrotado.

Con clara sorpresa sus orbes inmaculadas se ampliaron gradualmente al acontecer que la misma conmoción- con la que le había dejado su colega un tanto conmocionado- estaba sembrado igualmente en aquel.

Deidara yacía impactado con el mismo grado de expresividad que se avecinaba en su faz.

Una visión que de alguna manera no le agrado del todo. No si indagaba dentro de ella y hallaba que sentía lo mismo, ó un poco más profundo a comparación de lo que repentinamente había estado sintiendo propiamente por Itachi.

º

Para cuando los cuatro ninjas iban de camino a su reencuentro con el líder de Akatsuki, el ocaso se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el despejado firmamento. Tiñendo sus coloraciones azul celeste entre naranjas y opacos rosas, cuyas tonalidades se complementaron con violáceas pinceladas que poblaron al cielo de una infinita gama de espectaculares matices; asemejándose al fruto que nacía de la deleitosa concepción entre la unión de la fría lluvia y los cálidos rayos del sol, entremezcclados en sí mismos hasta dar vida al arco iris. Convirtiéndole en un recuadro natural increiblemente perfecto y hermoso.

Tan similar al resultado del ingenio con el que se ha empleado el lienzo del más destacado pintor.

Un bello atardecer que mantuvo atrapada en su totalidad la devota atención con la que el joven Uchiha solía vislumbrar todo aquello que le llamará la atención. Él, quien escasas veces sentía un poco de alivio ante la nítida con la resplandecía su vida, ahora no tenía la menor duda de que ya no le quedaba nada por lo cual sentirse vivo

— _Kisame_

Sabía que no podría mirarle directamente a la cara, por que mientras caminaban, el tiburón conservo un prudente distanciamiento entre él y la comadreja. Yendo varios centímetros detrás suyo, sin que pudiera percibir de él más que el sonoro choque de sus pasos pisando la lodosa tierra por la que traspasaban. Inmersos en aquel desolado sendero por el cual caminaban.

Escuchándose el vago silbido del viento haciendo eco por cada recóndito de la atmosfera por largo tiempo. Durante el transcurso del traslado del cuarteto encaminándose hacia las afueras de la aldea donde se le vio crecer, y desaparecer al talentoso artista de hebras doradas.

Tiempo durante el cual el espadachín no pudo más que ver con cierto recelo que su compañero acaparaba toda la atención del artista, quien no cesaba de mirarle discretamente desde el instante en el que fue vencido por él.

Y eso era algo que Kisame no podía soportar.

Tal pareciera que una rabia incontenible revolviera todo su interior. Incomodándose a tal extremo que no había sentido ni un solo segundo de calma desde que Deidara se les había unido, ya hacía varias horas atrás. Por que no le gustaba la forma con la que lo miraba. Detestaba conducir hasta su mente la imagen que conservaba de él al momento de detallar a su secuaz con una atracción por demás obvia.

Era un sentimiento reprimido que no hallaba la forma de extinguir de sus entrañas, y que le estaba matando por dentro, mientras intentaba frenar los deseos que mantenía apresados- con sus respectivas ataduras- ante las ansias que le carcomían en silencio por ir, y masacrarle hasta que dejara de ver- de la forma con la que lo hacia- a Itachi.

¿Celos?

— _¡Perfecto! ¡Lo que me faltaba!_ — Aludía intentando apartar de su mente el recuerdo de haber poseído enteramente al joven de íris rubí. Encuentro carnal que había tenido muy presente desde que había ocurrido, y que doblegaba sus sentimientos con tal facilidad que aquello estaba comenzando a aterrarle de sobremanera — _Pero…_

"Ahora se que es lo que siento"

Esas palabras… ¿Qué querría decir exactamente al revelarle esas palabras?

Le había dado un sin fin de vueltas a la misma frasecilla durante largas horas, sin poder hallar respuesta que le dejara totalmente conforme, más que la inquisitiva de que pudiera ser que Itachi hubiese decidido desistir de lo que estaba sintiendo por él.

Resolución final que le fue más que coherente al ver que le había estado ignorando, e inclusive evitando desde que se dió la última charla que sostuvieron a solas. Actitud bastante comprensible si recordaba la forma con la que había tomado propiamente la situación que se le planteó, como si de un insulto más grande que ése no hubiese sido victima.

Era natural que si no tenía verdaderas intenciones de tomarle por amante Itachi échara al olvido sus sentimientos para con él, y que quizás, con el paso del tiempo encontrara a alguien más que aceptara sus emociones. Eso era lo más normal y lo sabía, del mismo modo que acontecía que quizás "ese" alguien, que se ganara su apreciación y el honor de hacerlo suyo pudiera ser el artista, quien fuera reclutado esa misma mañana por obra divina en el momento más inoportuno. Entonces no sólo el Uchiha no volvería a hablarle de ello, sino que, le reemplazaría por alguien que si correspondiera a sus sentimientos.

Eso era lo que debiera de pasar, y que tal vez ya estuviera sucediendo.

Pronto el espadachín fijo su mirada en la pequeña espalda de su compañero. Manteniendo la misma premisa en mente, y virando enseguida sus ojos hacía el _shinobi_ de la roca no pudo evitar sentir que aquellos pensamientos- que inundaban cada confín de su mente- le hacian recapacitar.

Saber que podría pertenecerle a alguien más le enervaba preponderadamente. Terminando por tomárselo a nivel personal. Pareciéndole que el rubio intentase arrebatarle algo de su pertenencia. La manera con la que sin darse cuenta había comenzado a pensar en Itachi.

Perdiendo la noción del instante en el que le había empezado a mirar de forma diferente al resto.

¿De verdad sería que todo lo que estaba apoderándose de su mente en cuanto a Itachi se sustentaría en las bases del conocimiento que le hubo garantizado explorar?

Era irónico, pero no podía seguir manteniendo tangible el peso de sus declaraciones al igual que él. En cambio, ese era el menor de sus problemas ahora que ya lo sabía y no tenía idea de la forma con la que debía de sobrellevarlo, ó que era lo que haría una vez que se quedara a solas con él.

Sin más rodeos el tiempo les llevo a presentarse en la guarida, ante la incalculable mirada de los dos _shinobis_ de Amakegure: Pain y Konan. Para dar recibimiento al nuevo miembro, y compañero en turno del jefe marionetista. Reunión en la cual también se le fue otorgado uno de los antiquísimos anillos de hermética simbología.

Aquellas sortijas que portaban en uno de sus dedos de manera exclusiva. Asumiendo un emblema que le diferenciaba del resto del gremio.

Recibiéndole, sin que se tomasen la molestia de conjurar uno a uno los logros alcanzados a lo largo de los pasadizos de su vida, Deidara no sostuvo una conferencia con improvisados votos que rindieran homenaje a sus dotes de terrorista dentro de una ceremonia espectacular.

Sencillamente se le fue requerido como una pieza faltante del _puzzle_, y estaba claro que su importancia no era suficientemente prioritaria para que se le rindiera tal culto.

Tuvo que conformarse con ser siquiera mirado con interesa por el par de _rin´nengas_ aunque fuera tan solo unas cuantas milésimas de tiempo, y no es que lo esperara así, sino que, sintió que nadie estaba dándole la debida importancia a la magnificencia de su arte. Situación que ya le era por demás habitual.

Los orbes inmaculados no perdieron de vista al nuevo integrante; que tras la breve conferencia conservaba su interés relativamente palpitante por el portador del _sharingan_. Al ir y resguardarse junto a ellos dentro de la guarida, en la cual permanecerían –como era bien reconocido- por un incierto intervalo de tiempo hasta nuevo aviso.

Allí, cuando cada cual se retiraba a sus correspondientes habitaciones- si es acaso la forma más apropiada con la que se le pudiera nombrar a la mullida alcoba de tétricas dimensiones, y aspecto deplorable- fue en ese momento en que el poco autocontrol que lucho por mantener vivo termino por desplomarse por los suelos. Todo gracias que el atrevimiento que se tomo el rubio para plantarle cara al Uchiha le había descontrolado completamente.

— ¡Escucha tú! ¡El sujeto del _genjutsu_ uhm! — Vocifero en el momento justo en el cual éste estaba por girar la perilla de la puerta — ¡No es que me hubieses derrotado realmente! ¿Entiendes? — Aclaro con actitud desafiante. Intentando desatar toda la frustración que le enfurecía paulatinamente con respecto al hombre que le había vencido. Sin que siquiera moviera ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo, sin inmutarse aunque fuera un poco, razones suficientes para que sintiera enormes deseos por partirle la cara en dos.

— Tú perdiste — Fue lo único que se permitió comentar con cierto dejo de desdeñamiento hacia su persona. Para aquel joven que no había causado ningún tipo de impresión o emoción en él.

Por que para ser sinceros no se encontraba en uno de sus mejores momentos, como para acallar los alaridos del artista crea bombas. Así pues, sin chistar en enmendar la ruptura que le proporciono a su orgullo, estuvo a un solo paso de adentrarse en las profundidades de su alcoba, y dejarle con las palabras tiradas al aire, de no ser que éste le sujeto de la muñeca con tal brusquedad que su intento por abrir la puerta se había quedado en eso, un mero intento.

— ¡No me ignores! ¡¿Quién mierda te crees que eres? ¡¿Uhm?

Los orbes rubíes que centellaron con morbas intensiones por quitarse de encima al rubio. Con ayuda de uno de sus infalibles juegos de carácter ilusorio tuvieron que reservarse el esfuerzo, a consecuencia de la ágil movida con la que el ninja de la niebla se permitió intervenir entre la rivalidad que floraba en el aire, y con la cual se había definido el atacante con respecto al joven de cabellera morena.

De esta manera el legendario espadachín aparto bruscamente la mano de Deidara de la ya amoretada muñeca de la comadreja, dejándole atónito.

— ¡Si quieres mantenerte vigente más te vale no subestimarnos muchacho! — Rugió fúrico. Haciendo gala de una amenazadora mirada asechándole con notables intensiones de desmembrarle con ayuda de la escamosa piel de samehada, si insistía en provocarlo. Aunque bien podría hacerlo con sus propias manos ahora que estaba enfurecido de sobremanera.

Esta impredecible reacción no se había dado solamente por que le descubrió mirando a Itachi con interesa, sino que, también era por que no iba a permitirle que le tocase, no cuando él lo había hecho suyo, y sus caricias, tanto como su invaluable esencia seguían permanentes en cada poro de su piel.

No iba a detenerse, no cuando no podía dejar de tenerle habitando dentro de su mente, y provocaba extrañas palpitaciones en su corazón cada que vez que le miraba; aceleradas pulsaciones que le nublaban la mente hasta verse cegado por los celos, y ahora mismo, atreviéndose a entrometerse en una riña que no le concernía en nada, y de la cual era más que obvio que Itachi no necesitaba ser defendido, pero…

_ya no puedo más._

Acallando y negando lo que ese beso le había provocado le estaba enloqueciendo y quemándole la piel.

Sobre todo si pensaba en la posibilidad de que Itachi decidiera olvidarle, así sin más, pese a haberle entregado su cuerpo… y eso… le dejaba bastante inconforme.

Suponer que decidiera no luchar por sus sentimientos tan campantemente era algo que simplemente no podía creer, y no era que esperase algo más de él cuando ya le había rechazado, pero, la sola idea de que desistiera de amarle tan fácilmente le había molestado.

¿Acaso esa era toda la fuerza de sus sentimientos?

¿O era que tan poco valía la pena luchar por él?

— ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, uhm! — Sentenció el artista pretendiendo no intimidarse ante el monstruoso, y gigantesco ser que con su sádica mirada parecía querer hacerle trizas de continuar soltando más injurias

— Por supuesto que esto me concierne — Resolló con ímpetu.

— ¡¿Acaso eres tú su guardián uhm? ¡¿Quién diablos eres tú para entrometerte?

— Escucha — Soltó con voz ronca — Me entrometo todo lo que me da la gana por que él es mi amante por eso. Y como le vuelvas a poner una mano encima te hago trizas.

Pronto un silencio sepulcral hizo sucumbir a su tortuosa duela silenciadora todo sonido restante fecundado la atmosfera.

Cuerpos apartados y estupefactos le observaron al igual que un emisario intergaláctico. Sin poder creer todavía en lo que sus palabras revelaron con descaro, y sin un solo ápice de divague.

¿amantes?

Y peor que eso, delante del jefe marionetista, quien era indescifrable intuir la manera con la que lo habría tomado. Tremenda estúpidez que hizo con la finalidad de hacer perecer la voz del intruso que amenazaba a su poderío con quitarle lo que sentía de su pertenencia.

¿Avergonzado?

No realmente.

Le había parecido lo más sensato que había hecho en la vida. Si se tomaba en cuenta que inexplicablemente se hallaba ya perdidamente enamorado.

Dejando sin palabras a su supuesta amenaza dió media vuelta como si ahí no hubiese acontecido nada en particular, y se enclaustro dentro de las cuatro paredes que le recibían a manos llenas tras la bochornosa escena con la que dejaría lidiando a su secuaz.

Situación que bien pudiera haberle convertido en el objeto de burla del Jashinista, de ser que éste se encontrase cerca, pero que quizás por fortuna para él, y desventura para aquel tuvo la dicha de que no espetara su vergonzoso momento de debilidad.

Ahora cohabitaban muchas cosas por las cuales pensar y enfrentarse al día siguiente. Eso era todo en lo que tendría que preocuparse por el momento y así, tumbándose sobre el futón reflexiono sólo un poco sobre lo que había sucedido.

Por que si bien, pese a la edad con la que hacía gala de su experiencia sobre diversas áreas del ámbito del saber humano, había caído tentado al igual que un crío en los placeres que su compañero le ofreció, para luego dudar de sus propios razonamientos y deducciones. Hasta que finalmente había perdido los estribos a manos de un puberto, que tan sencillo como lo expresaba la palabra, quería vengarse de la humillación por la que el Uchiha le hizo pasar.

Sin embargo, aquello no era lo peor de la situación, sino la terrible idea que rondaba por su mente al percatarse de lo presuroso de su declaración. Teniendo el error de comentarlo justo ahora cuando la idea tal vez se hallase fuera de los planes de su compañero.

Sabía que las emociones del corazón no eran nada sencillas de manejar, y mirarse así mismo frente a un espejo era el ejemplo perfecto, pero tal vez ya era demasiado tarde para estar con él. Le había rechazado, había roto quizás ya sus ilusiones, e ir a inquietar las cosas solo por un arranque de celos mal infundados… no tenía derecho. No de hacer su voluntad cuando mejor le pareciera, y aun así, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Por que al final de cuentas habiendo tenido sexo con él ya nada volvería a ser igual.

º

Largas fueron las horas que transcurrieron, y durante las cuales Kisame había estado recostado en la cama mirando hacia un punto inexistente del techo. De brazos cruzados tras su nuca, divagando en las posibles reacciones con las que le haría frente a todos, y en especial a Itachi el día de mañana. Cuando tuviera que enmendar los daños que dejo a su paso el tifón que desataron sus emociones.

"Ahora se que es lo que siento"

Habría deseado no tener que escucharle, ni probar del elixir de sus labios y perder la cordura en el acto. Para así no tener que martirizarse internamente. Producto del naciente sentimiento que ansiaba desarrollarse, y que se materializo inconcientemente cuando detuvo la agresión verbal de Deidara.

— _¿Qué debo hacer?_ — Clamaba cerrando los ojos. Cayendo victima del sueño.

Y como si de una respuesta inmediata se hubiese tratado, los oídos del tiburón escucharon unos suaves golpes llamando a su puerta a las altas horas de la noche. Evento que le desconcertó, pero que atendió levantándose pesadamente del futón en el que banalmente intento dormitar sin mucho éxito aparente.

— _¿Quién mierda puede ser?_

Estiro una mano hacía la manija, y girándole sin muchos ánimos de atender a nadie abrió solo un poco la rechinante puerta de madera. Escarchada de inmundicia.

— ¿Qué mierd…?

Sus palabras se entrecortaron tan pronto su mirada se reencontró con los orbes rubíes. Los cuales le buscaron con insistencia entre ese manto de obscuridad.

Las palabras fueron innecesarias. No hubo acción por parte suya más que la de moverse instintivamente hacia un lado para dejarle pasar libremente a su alcoba. Para después, cerrar la puerta una vez que Itachi reacciono a su ademán positivamente.

Entonces le miro de espaldas a él, resplandeciendo débilmente con el brillo acendrado de la luna filtrándose por la ventanilla de cabecera, y que se postulaba delante de él, resaltando con creces la hermosura y galanura envolviéndole.

Una lozana y esotérica luna que se hallaba afuera gobernando el etéreo firmamento, siendo aperlado de diversas estrellas. Resplándeciendo incomparable a noches anteriores debido a los míticos matices de su tonalidad. Esa misma luna que Itachi detallo un par de segundos antes de girarse a verle directamente a la cara, con un par de cautivadoras pupilas que le manifestaban sin la necesidad de emitir palabras, todo el aprecio que sentía por él

Una mirada que le embeleso hasta olvidarse de su propia existencia, por que fue completamente hechizado por ella.

Palabras jamás pronunciadas que revelaban la infinita dicha que había estremecido el alma del Uchiha con solo escucharle decir que eran amantes, y que incluso intervendría en cualquier situación que le expusiera al peligro.

Dos cosas que le causaron gran felicidad en cada recoveco de su ser.

— ¿Qué… haces aquí? — Emitió Kisame al fin.

— ¿Somos amantes? — Inocentes palabras proferidas débilmente de sus labios en la guarda de su confirmación.

¿Pero qué decir cuando ya había tomado la decisión? Negarlo no estaba en sus planes, pero volver a pronunciarlo no se le daría con la misma accesibilidad.

Aquello le había parecido una segunda oportunidad de resarcir su error, y hacer valer el amor que sentía ahora mismo quemando sus entrañas. Como un incendiario producido por los incontrolables deseos que mantenía por probar nuevamente de esa tersa piel. De enfatizar en el sabor de sus labios. Por entregarle su corazón tanto sus pensamientos del mismo modo que hizo Itachi.

— No digas nada — Murmuro el portador del _sharingan_ con el alma en un hilo a causa de su inquietante silencio. — Solo…— Y despojándose lentamente de la abrigadora capa que realmente le pertenecía a él, fue y se tendió sobre el tibio futón en el que minutos antes fue llenado por el calor humano del espadachín. Sin dejar de mirarle. Esperando por él en respuesta a su pregunta.

Kisame no podía creerlo. Ver a Itachi tendido sobre la cama aguardando por su llegada por segunda vez, sin temor a ser rechazado, era algo admirable.

Nunca comprendería que era lo que estaba pasando por su mente, sin embargo, esta vez, al igual que la primera aceptaría su invitación.

Con la clara diferencia de que sería un acto consensuado en todas sus partes.

Y caminando hasta él- échando afuera su camiseta- reposo sobre su esbelta figura. Observando el suave rubor de sus mejillas, y admirando sus pupilas sangre clavarse en él con el mismo brillo que la primera vez.

… con el brillo de un joven que esta profundamente enamorado…

Entonces, acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos le beso, posando delicadamente sus labios sobre la suave textura color cereza de los suyos. Acariciándoles, probándoles, y saboreándoles… todo con su lengua y labios.

De una forma pura, por que ahora más que lujuria lo que se desbordaba de su cuerpo era afectividad mutua.

— Espera — Ceso solo un momento reencontrando su mirada con la de su compañero, el cual sólo entreabría un poco los ojos tras haberlos cerrado para sentir mejor sus besos — Te lastime la primera vez… Itachi- san ¿Aun te duele?

— A medida que lo sigamos haciendo me iré acostumbrando — Susurro rodeándole por el cuello con sus frágiles y cálidos brazos.

Y uniendo nuevamente sus labios a los de él le lleno de suaves besos la boca. Sintiéndose feliz y verdaderamente pleno, por que esta vez finalmente sus corazones se hubieron sincronizado.

_Fin._

* * *

No me culpen si la continuación quedo demasiado fuera de lugar. La guaridad, la revelación de Kisame, etc., yo sólo quisé una primera parte, pero me fue inevitable negarme a una chica que me pidió continuación. Bien podría haber terminado con Kisame planteándose la idea sin tener que parecer que se termino obseccionando por su secuaz. En fin, soy débil de mente xD

Yo sinceramente dudo que Itachi y Kisame pudieran ser felices. Uno tiene una carta de sentencia sobre su cabeza y el otro, bueno, sigue empecinado en obedecer a Madara como si no tuviera voluntad propia. ¬¬

Es evidente que siempre he pensado que Deidara ha estado enamorado de Itachi. No soy partidaría de éste pairing- me da horror leer a Itachi de seme- pero se vale todo por poner celoso a Kisame. ¿No?

Véase que tampoco pude sacarme la idea de hacerlo ventilar que eran "amantes" luego de ver "Gravitatión". Me morí de un infarto cuando Yuki lo reveló ante miles de cámaras.

Me alargo, hasta la próxima, y gracias por leer, ja ne~~


End file.
